In blow molding machines of the wheel type, a wheel supports a plurality of circumferentially spaced sets of molds and is generally rotated about a horizontal axis. Plastic tubing is continuously extruded downwardly between the open mold sections and then the molds are closed as they move about an annular path and the portion of the tubing within the molds is blown within the confines of the mold to provide a hollow article which is a container.
One of the problems with respect to such mechanisms is that the molds are moved to open and closed positions by cams and the space requirements are such that it is difficult to rapidly open and close the molds sufficiently to provide the desired space for extruding the plastic material and for removing the articles which have been formed.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a slide assembly which will rapidly open and close the molds within the limited confines thereby providing sufficient opening without interfering with the other mechanism.
In accordance with the invention, in a blow molding apparatus wherein a plurality of circumferentially spaced sets of molds are provided for rotation about a horizontal axis and plastic material is extruded in tubular form between the mold sections of each set of molds and the molds are closed and the portion of the plastic within each mold section is blown to form a hollow article, a slide assembly is provided for mounting the radially outermost mold section of each set of molds and comprises a base, a slide on said base providing a support for one mold section and adapted to move radially toward and away from the other mold section associated with the section supported by the slide, a cam follower slidable upon the base, and linkage means between the cam follower and the slide operable to provide a rapid movement of the mold support radially inwardly and radially outwardly as the cam follower follows an annular cam in the machine.